Halo 3
on Earth, seen in the Halo 3 trailer.]] As of now, Halo 3 has been announced for release for Holiday 2007 on the Xbox 360. In a video released about the development of the trailer, Bungie confirmed that the trailer was made using in game assets and that the final product will be very similar to the trailer. "The trailer was built to have minimum impact on the development process, and while it required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, it utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game." A new version of the Assault Rifle (The MA5C)makes an appearance. Other vehicles such as the Phantom, Banshee, and the Covenant Assault Carrier appear in the trailer. Master Chief's gloves and armor have also changed noticeably. "The details of the plot have yet to be revealed. Suffice to say, the Master Chief has returned to Earth. The Covenant has uncovered a massive and ancient Forerunner artifact under the African soil and Cortana is still trapped in the clutches of the Gravemind." --Bungie.net Cortana's line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends," references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang. The structure in the trailer is thought to be, but not officially confirmed as, The Ark. Although it is mentioned in the Halo Graphic Novel when one Elite says “We need to clear this area before we can secure access to The Ark” this is put in the last story of the Novel called Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa. It is also mentioned in Halo 2 as a place where all the Halo rings could be fired at once, and "This is the way the world ends" most likely refers to the Halo's activation. Though it has not been confirmed or denied by Bungie, it is seen in this small sketch from the DVD. Also, in Bungie's FAQ, they said that although they wouldn't tell what the structure is, Halo fans may recognize it. The structure looks somewhat similar to a structure seen in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Ascension or the circular structures on the exterior of Halo which is visible in the opening menu of Halo. It also looks like the dock that the Forerunner ship at the end of Halo 2 was stationed in. In the first Bungie weekly update after the trailer, the location is confirmed. The scene in the trailer is at the edge of New Mombasa. The mountain in the background is indeed Kilimanjaro. Also, the weapon the Chief is holding has been confirmed as an Assault Rifle, by Bungie, although they state that it is not the same as the Assault Rifle in Halo 1. They have also said that it will be in the final game. Weapons These are the weapons we know to be in the game: *Frag Grenade-"less sexy than the plasma grenade" *Plasma Grenade-"the explosion is so sexy" *MA5C Assault Rifle - A new version, the MA5C http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155028 *Battle Rifle *Carbinehttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=24minutesdude- Confirmed in Weekly Update *Gun Turret - Seen in High Ground screenshots *Shotgun- Confirmed in Snowbound screenshot *Sniper Rifle- Confirmed to be on High Ground, Snowbound, and Valhalla *Spartan Laser - An anti-vehicle weapon. *Spiker - A Brute weapon. *Sub-Machine Gun- Confirmed in Snowbound screenshot *Spike Grenade - A sticking grenade that shoots spikes.http://forums.xbox.com/7661336/ShowPost.aspx *Man Cannon - Capable of catapulting a player across the map *Plasma Pistol- Confirmed in 1up's 3 weeks of Halo 3 coverage *Needler- Confirmed in EGM *Energy Sword- Confirmed in Weekly Update and in EGM *Rocket Launcher- Confirmed in Weekly Update *Particle Beam Rifle- Confirmed by Frankie on Bungie.net article Vehicles *Bansheehttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=8718 *Brute Ghosthttp://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3154510 *Ghost *Pelican Dropship and Gunship *Phantom *Mongoose *Warthog *Wraith *Gauss Warthog Multiplayer Levels *Valhalla *High Ground *Snowbound Xbox Live Features: according to bungie in EGM, Halo 3 will be taking XBL to the next level, if you create a gametype, you can advertise it, and if it gets good ratings it will become a matchmade game, and if you have the vision camera you will be able to video chat with your friends, and the ranking system will be based on actual military ranks, instead of numbers, the highest rank you can get is Master Chief, and now you can rank up in custom games. Confirmed facts about Halo 3 Also in EGM, Peter Jackson announced that the Warthog will be an actual real life vehicle in the Halo movie, and he also said that there will be a Halo side story, Probably about the History of the Forerunners *The combat AI is said to be in testing *There will be an ingame video recorder that will allow the player to send and recieve machinima videos over Xbox Live. *Bungie has confirmed via their Weekly Update at Bungie.net that multiplayer as well as singleplayer testing are currently in progress for the title, in varying stages of completion. *The Bungie website also alluded to "a devastated and Covenant controlled Earth". *During the Bungie Weekly update of 8-11 it mentions that the testing of the combat dialog for Marines, Elites, and Brutes was underway. So it can be inferred that Brutes will be in the game. Also it alluded to Ghosts and the dialog that would be said when one was hijacked. *Bungie revealed that the game would have a new "materials system" so advanced that "you could see light reflect off the ground and onto his armor", which will be able to "show the difference between his armor and the Titanium undersuit". The site also includes that "It's so detailed that if you bring the camera close to the Master Chief's visor, you see everything in front of him reflected in it, right down to the ammo counter in his rifle" http://uk.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/halo3/news.html?sid=6149725. In addition, there would be new advanced texturing to reflect permanent, persistent damage. *In the trailer, Master Chief's Mark VI armor is battle-worn and plasma-scored. Developer Marcus R. Lehto's response: "The Chief is shown as warrior who has seen horrific battle – and it shows. The Earth is dry, barren, ravaged by the Covenant." *Bungie has confirmed the following basic plot points from what the teaser trailer revealed: Master Chief is back on a thoroughly conquered and Covenant controlled Earth. Cortana is still a prisoner of the Gravemind. Finally, the Covenant ships are hovering over an excavation site only a few miles from New Mombasa. http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=weeklyupdatemay1206 *Bungie has also stated that the rising structure seen in the trailer should be familiar to fans of their previous games. It may be related to the Jjaro station in Marathon Infinity (an artifact used to contain a being within a sun), though this has not yet been corroborated by anyone with the game. Any assistance with verifying this would be appreciated. *Bungie has confirmed crates in the game in one of their updates. *The Master Chief from Halo and Halo 2 is confirmed to be the Spartan in the Halo 3 trailer. Bungie has yet to release any information on the whereabouts of other Spartan soldiers mentioned in the Halo novels. *''Halo 3'' and the Halo Movie could come out at the same time, however "The two will not affect each other in terms of release dates." http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=weeklyupdatemay1206 *Although Halo 3 was planned to end the Halo series, future Halo games haven't been entirely ruled out. On the Halo 3 FAQ from the official Bungie website it says, "Q: Is this the last ever Halo game? A: It is the conclusion to this story arc." Fans note that it is therefore possible that future games could be produced in the Halo universe, even if this particular story arc isn't continued. This was confirmed when Bungie released that the game Halo Wars will be released and is in creation. *Multiplayer characters have their secondary weapons on their body, visible to other players.Image:High Ground.jpg *Halo 3 will ship in 3 different versions: **Normal version: includes game. **Collector's Edition: includes game and extra DVD containing extra/bonus content. **Legendary Edition: includes a replica of Master Chief's helmet, and 4 discs. Disk 1=game disc 2=extra bonus content disc 3=spin-off material(Red vs. Blue, etc...) disk 4=every cutscene from Halo 1, Halo 2, and Halo 3 in high-def. *Bungie has confirmed a Halo 3 Beta test for the Xbox 360 in spring of 2007 *Bungie has confirmed that the "face" in the Halo 3 trailer was nothing more than reflections of clouds and Covenant ships. *On November 15, Microsoft and Bungie announced a 60 second TV spot to air on Monday Night Football, December 4th on ESPN. And will be available on Xbox Live Marketplace shortly after. Release Date The 07 release date for Halo 3 hasn't been set yet but there has been allot of speculation. Some people say that Bungie will release on the 7/7/07 because of Bungies obsession with the number 7. Other large companies like Best Buy and Gamespy are predicting the mid November mark. There have also been a number of websites that are counting down to the date of Halo 3s release. Halo 3 Count Downis a site that is counting down to the days, hours, minutes and seconds until Halo 3 is released. The only thing bungie will say so far about Halo 3s release date is "when its finnished". Sources Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits External *Bungie's Announcement * Gamespot Page on Halo 3 * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 *Wikipedia - Halo 3 *Low-res screenshots *Halo 3 Multiplayer Clues at Halowiki.net. Category:Games